1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for inspecting the deterioration of replaceable parts in electronic devices, such as computer systems, which users possess for an indefinite or definite period under sales, lease, or rental contracts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users possess electronic devices such as personal computers for an indefinite or definite period under sales, lease, or rental contracts.
A hard disk drive, a liquid crystal display, and a battery, which constitute the electronic devices such as personal computers, may be deteriorated as the electronic device is used, and are replaceable parts which cannot be used when the lives of the parts have expired.
When the replaceable parts in an electronic device possessed by a user deteriorate and cause an abnormality in the operation of the electronic device, the user can bring the electronic device to a support company or a repair company if the electronic device is comparatively light and small, have the electronic device inspected, and have the replaceable parts replaced.
If the electronic device is heavy and large, the user cannot bring the electronic device to the support company. Therefore, the user usually makes a contract with the support company for the repair at the user""s home. A serviceman in the support company regularly or irregularly visits the user""s home, and inspects the electronic device of the user. When the replaceable parts in any electronic device are believed to have significantly deteriorated, the user may contact the support company by telephone to request the inspection and replaces of the replaceable parts. Then, the serviceman in the support company visits the user""s home, inspects the electronic device, and replaces the replaceable parts. Alternatively, the serviceman in charge brings the electronic device to the support company, replaces the replaceable parts, and returns the electronic device to the user""s home.
The conventional methods, described above, for inspecting the deterioration of the replaceable parts in an electronic device and for replacing the replaceable parts have the following problems.
The conventional methods correct the abnormality after the abnormality has occurred, and therefore cannot prevent the occurrence of the abnormality.
Further, when an abnormality suddenly occurs, the user cannot inconveniently use the electronic device while the electronic device is being repaired, which is an inconvenience, and the data which the user has created and stored may accidentally be lost.
Further, it is troublesome for the user to explain the details of the abnormality to the serviceman from the support company during in the inspection.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable parts inspecting system which estimates and recognizes the amount of deterioration of the replaceable parts before an abnormality occurs, and which prevents the occurrence of the abnormality.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable parts inspecting system which avoids the inconvenience wherein the user cannot use the electronic device because the electronic device has to be repaired, and which prevents the loss of the data stored by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable parts inspecting system by which the user need not explain the details of an abnormality to the serviceman from the support company.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the system for inspecting the deterioration of a replaceable part in an electronic device comprises: a usage tracker for keeping track of an amount of use of the replaceable part; a replaceable part monitor for determining the amount of deterioration of the replaceable part based on a value obtained by the usage tracker, and for producing replaceable part information indicating the amount of deterioration; and a communicator for transmitting the replaceable part information.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the communicator automatically transmits the replaceable part information when the value obtained by the usage tracker reaches a predetermined value.
In the third aspect of the present invention, the system further comprises a notification section for informing a user of the replaceable part information.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the notification section automatically informs the user of the replaceable part information when the value obtained by the usage tracker reaches a predetermined value.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, the system further comprises an input interface for receiving an input of a date on which a user wishes to replace the replaceable part, the date being transmitted as part of the replaceable part information.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, the system further comprises a replaceable parts manager for managing a stock of new replaceable parts for which the deteriorated replaceable part is to be replaced, based on the replaceable part information.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, the replaceable parts manager transmits replaceable part stock information indicating the stock of new replaceable parts, through the network to the electronic device, and the notification section, provided in the electronic device, informs the user of the replaceable part stock information.
The system for inspecting the replaceable parts achieves the following effects.
(1) The amount of deterioration of the replaceable parts can be known or estimated before the occurrence of an abnormality. Therefore, the present invention prevents the occurrence of the abnormality. The user may request the repair on a date which is convenient for the user.
(2) The support company can prepare the parts necessary to replace the replaceable parts, in advance, thereby shortening the time for the replacement of the parts. Therefore, the present invention prevents the inconvenience wherein the user cannot use the electronic device while the electronic device is being repaired, and prevents the loss of the user""s data.
(3) The user does not have to explain the details of the abnormality to the serviceman from the support company.
(4) Manufacturing companies, sales companies, and support companies may use the system of the present invention. Even if there is only a small number of field service engineers, the replaceable parts in the electronic devices can be efficiently inspected and replaced.